


Mission Valentine's Date

by ARC_Fangirl_0w0v



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Friendship, Humor, M/M, Overprotective friends, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 23:52:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6030445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARC_Fangirl_0w0v/pseuds/ARC_Fangirl_0w0v
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi cut basketball practice early on Valentine's Day of all days and his fellow teammates are suspicious as to why. Could their captain be going on a date!? Curious to see who Akashi's dating, the others follow their captain in secret in hopes of getting a glimpse of this mystery person. But... what's with the laptop?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mission Valentine's Date

**Author's Note:**

> Happy late Valentine's Day! Hope the characters weren't too ooc or anything along those lines!

Akashi grabbed his water bottle, taking a short break and rehydrating himself. Basketball practice that Sunday was the same as always: fast paced, intense, and pretty crazy one way or another. The only difference was that a certain captain was going to cut everything short that day.

Akashi glanced at the clock on the gym wall. 1:30 PM. That should be enough time.

The first year captain blew his whistle (because it was a Sunday, their coach let him run the practice). When everyone turned their attention to him, Akashi began announcing dismissal. "I'm sure a lot of you have some sort of plans today, so I shall be cutting practice today short. You're dismissed."

A majority of the team gave each other hesitant glances. Akashi typically wasn't one to cut practice short, even if he had been a lot less intense than he was back before the Winter Cup. Not questioning it much, everyone awkwardly headed for the locker room. Well, some of them did have plans that day.

"Isn't this kind of weird?" Hayama said to Mibuchi as he was packing up. It was just him and the other Uncrowned Generals left waiting for their more flamboyant friend to finish getting ready. "Akashi letting us out early and all."

"Yes, I guess it is rather odd," Mibuchi responded. "Maybe Sei-chan really does care about us spending time with our loved ones today."

"Or maybe it's not our plans he's worried about cutting in to," Nebuya said with a smirk. He nudged his head, the others turning towards the direction.

There Akashi was, standing in front of the locker room mirror. He had to have been deep in thought or something to not realize he wasn't the last one in the locker room. The upperclassmen watched as he looked intensely at his reflection. He fixed his hair with his fingers a bit before letting out a sigh and heading out.

The second the door closed behind Akashi, Mibuchi called out, "Does Sei-chan have a date!?"

"Reo-nee, hush!" Hayama shushed Mibuchi. "Akashi's not that far from the door."

"But a date, Kotarou!"

Hayama made a face, in deep thought. "Akashi was dressed pretty nicely today."

"He's always dressed up," Nebuya reminded. "But it is Valentine's Day and Akashi's very popular. It shouldn't be all that surprising."

"No! I refuse to let some girl take Sei-chan away! And how dare this girl get close to Sei-chan without coming to me first!" Mibuchi tearfully lamented.

Hayama and Nebuya shared the same inward thought. ' _Mother-in-law syndrome..._ '

"Say," Hayama cheerfully started, "Akashi definitely didn't get too far. Why don't we follow him and see who this girl is!?"

"Spy on Akashi?" Nebuya reworded, a brow raised. Really?

"We can't invade Sei-chan's personal privacy, Kotarou!" Mibuchi responded.

"I thought you wanted to see this girl?" Hayama cluelessly asked, Mibuchi dropped dramatically to his knees in anguish. "Just a peak, Reo-nee! We won't be listening in on their date or anything like that! Just to see the girl and maybe we might run into her at school and talk to her then!"

Mibuchi looked over at Hayama's bright smile. He knew this wasn't the best idea, but his dear Sei-chan... "Alright," Mibuchi decided, Hayama cheering. "Let's go before we lose Sei-chan."

"Are you really sure about this?" Nebuya asked, somehow finding himself following behind his friends as they left and began running through the courtyard.

"Sure!" Hayama answered. "We might be able to give Akashi some dating advice, too, as his senpai and all!"

"Where did he go?" Mibuchi panicked under his breath. Akashi couldn't have gotten that far in such little time. "Sei-chan! I won't forgive you if you elope!"

Nebuya just stared at their mom-friend while Hayama stood cheerfully beside him. "This is Akashi, Mibuchi..."

"Hey, look!" Hayama pointed out, seeing Mayuzumi heading towards them with a book in hand. He ran up to their upperclassman. "Mayuzumi-senpai!"

Mayuzumi noticeably tensed. He let out a groan when Hayama neared him. Right when he thought he was finally free of the basketball team.

"Have you seen Akashi?" Hayama asked the second he hopped in front of Mayuzumi.

"Yeah, like a minute ago," Mayuzumi answered. "He was headed some place that way."

"Awesome!" Hayama exclaimed, turning back to his fellow Uncrowned Generals, who were trotting up behind him. "He went that way!" he explained, pointing to the direction Mayuzumi told him. "Let's go!"

Mayuzumi was glad to finally be left alone again, but sadly Hayama grabbed his arm and dragged him with them. "What are you doing?" he hissed, following without much of a say.

"Checking out Akashi's date," Hayama explained.

"Let me go."

"Don't you want to see who the girl is, Mayuzumi-senpai?"

Mayuzumi was about to spit back a harsh 'no,' but then what Hayama said suddenly got him curious. Akashi? On a date? And who in the right mind would be crazy enough to deal with Akashi?

Instead, Mayuzumi responded, "Either way, you're not going to let me go, are you?"

"Nope!" Hayama responded.

"Hush!" Mibuchi suddenly shushed Hayama, stopping the other in his tracks as he covered the other's mouth. He spotted Akashi's red hair in the distance. "There he is."

"It just looks like he's getting coffee," Mayuzumi pointed out when they watched Akashi walk into a coffee shop. "Wait, did he even say he was going on a date?"

"Well he's dressed up," Hayama responded.

"And was worried about how he looked earlier," Mibuchi added.

"And he let us out of practice early," Nebuya finished.

Mayuzumi didn't have anything to say to their explanation.

"Let's hurry," Mibuchi urgently said. "His date might be in the coffee shop."

With that, the four of them stealthily made their way to the building. They made sure to do their best to avoid Akashi's line of sight as well as gain any attention, which was somewhat of a challenge because of their appearances.

The four of them watched Akashi receive his order before taking his seat at a booth. The upperclassmen took another booth close to Akashi's, but still far enough so their captain wouldn't notice them.

"It's just him," Mayuzumi said softly to their group.

"Maybe he's just waiting for his date," Nebuya suggested, munching on a scone.

"Where did you get that?" Nebuya hissed, eyes narrowed at the glutton.

"I bought it," Nebuya answered. "So the workers can't say we didn't buy anything and kick us out," was his excuse.

"Nice going," Hayama supported. Mibuchi just sighed at the two's antics.

"He's just bringing out his laptop," Mayuzumi observed. The other three instantly turned back to Akashi.

Just as Mayuzumi said, Akashi was pulling out his laptop from his bag. He plugged in his headphones before working on his laptop.

"Homework. It's just homework," Mayuzumi grumbled, irked he went along with his old teammate's nonsense. He should've known better.

"Wait," Hayama started, looking more intensely at their captain's laptop screen.

Akashi was just pulling up his Skype account. A few moments after he typed something, a video call was being requested. Akashi picked up the call and an image of someone they didn't recognize came on screen.

"What's going on?" Hayama asked his friends.

"The screen's too dark. I can't see this chick," Nebuya added, straining his eyes.

"You two are going to get us caught," Mayuzumi scolded.

"Quiet," Mibuchi shushed once again, silencing the others. Akashi was just beginning to speak up.

"I'm glad you were able to make time for this today, Shuuzou... There was practice, but I let everyone go early..."

"Shuuzou? Who's Shuuzou?" Hayama asked, Nebuya only shrugged his shoulders just as clueless as the small forward.

"Maybe this is business related," Nebuya guessed. Akashi was huge in the business world despite still being a first year in high school.

"He wouldn't look so relaxed then," Mibuchi shot Nebuya's guess down. "Sei-chan's so carefree right now," he added with a tear. He was happy Akashi looked so relaxed, but who did this 'Shuuzou' person think she was!? Making Akashi happy like that!

"Thank you," the group overheard Akashi speak up again. "Happy Valentine's Day to you as well, however I'm a day early saying this..."

"This is a date!" Mibuchi exclaimed, Nebuya and Hayama having to cover his mouth and pull him back down before anyone noticed. At least Akashi didn't notice them.

"Day early?" Mayuzumi repeated. "It is today though."

"Some classmates made me chocolate gifts on Friday, but I believe more will come tomorrow... I rejected them all since it wouldn't be fair to you..."

Overhearing the one sided conversation was agonizing for Mibuchi, especially since they still didn't know who Akashi's date was. And why the video call.

Mibuchi turned to Mayuzumi. "Mayuzumi-senpai, walk beside Sei-chan and see who he's talking to on the screen."

"What?" Mayuzumi questioned incredulously.

"That's a great idea, Reo-nee!" Hayama agreed. "Mayusumi-senpai, you don't have much of a presence so Akashi won't notice you take a look at his laptop!"

"That's not going to work with Akashi," Mayuzumi shot the others down.

"Oh, I know," Hayama perked up. He then stood from his seat, casually walking over to the booth beside Akashi. Since the booth was back to back with Akashi's, Hayama wasn't noticed. The energetic second year waved over to his friends, smiling proudly.

Mibuchi hid his face in his hands. "Oh my gosh, Kotarou..."

Nebuya only shrugged, following Hayama's lead. He wasn't spotted either. Next was Mayuzumi. When Mibuchi found that he was the only one left, he sneaked stealthily to the others.

"Welcome to the club," Hayama whispered when Mibuchi joined them.

Mibuchi held a finger up to his lips, signaling silence. He and the others then slowly peaked over the back of the booth's chair, trying to get a glimpse of Akashi's date. They instantly sat down when seeing who was on the screen.

"That's not a girl," Nebuya mouthed the obvious.

Hayama looked very shocked with eyes agape.

Mibuchi was in absolute panic, doing his best to keep his panic down and silent. It was a boy! Some barbaric boy was the one stringing his precious Sei-chan's heart along!

"Do you really have to get involved in so many fights and gang activity, Shuuzou? I rather you not video call me from a juvenile detention center."

Mibuchi nearly lost it at that. A barbaric gang member and his Sei-chan! Mayuzumi had to get involved this time when trying to keep Mibuchi down.

"Reo-nee, you're going to get us caught," Hayama softly strained to say.

"Yeah, if this is really the case, we'll just advice Akashi to stay away from this guy," Nebuya added in hopes of calming their overprotective mom-friend down.

"It's probably some phrase," even Mayuzumi said. "He's a sheltered, rich kid and probably wanted a taste of something not so uptight."

"That doesn't mean Sei-chan should waste part of his life on some lowlife!" Mibuchi hissed. He pulled himself free and instantly went back to peek at the laptop screen again. The others followed suit.

The four of them finally got a better look at this 'Shuuzou' fellow. He didn't look like a violent gang member. He had a handsome young face, definitely around their age. Shuuzou had said something to Akashi, his eyes narrowed and his upper lip out. Whatever he said amused Akashi because the youngest of the group was shaking slightly in silent laughter.

"My apologies then... I'm not keeping you up too late, am I?"

Shuuzou shook his head before speaking again. Oh how the upperclassmen wished they could hear what he was saying to their captain, but Akashi had his headphones on.

Shuuzou was speaking again, but paused all of a sudden. He leaned in on his screen from the other side before saying something again.

Akashi sat upright at whatever Shuuzou said, instantly turning his head and meeting face to face with his teammates.

The Uncrowned Generals all let out their own undignified squeaks before shooting back down into their seats with Mayuzumi.

Akashi swiftly stood from his booth and went over to his teammates'. He stood tall at the end of the table, arms crossed and eyes fierce. "What are you four doing?" His teammates weren't oblivious to the flash of gold in Akashi's left iris.

"H-hey, Akashi! Fancy meeting you here!" Hayama tried to play everything off as a coincidence. "You like the coffee here, too?"

"None of you have drinks with you," Akashi bluntly said.

" 'cause we drank it all?" Nebuya nervously made their false excuse.

Akashi continued his harsh stare at his upperclassmen. Everything was quiet under his cold absolute stare. With everyone too frightened to said anything, Mibuchi and the others heard quiet laughter. It was from Shuuzou, his laughter playing through the headphones Akashi took off and left on his table.

"Sei-chan! Don't waste your life on some barbaric lowlife!" Mibuchi cried when remembering Shuuzou. The laughter instantly stopped. "He's not good enough for you!" Mibuchi instantly stood and clung onto his precious underclassman. "Stay innocent and pure and by Reo-nee's side forever!"

At Mibuchi's words, Akashi dropped his harsh exterior and let out a soft laugh. "Not good enough, huh?"

" _Sei!_ " Shuuzou called through the headphones, obviously irked at the remark.

Mibuchi was instantly in Akashi's seat, glaring at Shuuzou. "Who do you think you are, defiling my precious Sei-chan and using his first name with no shame!?"

"Yeah!" Nebuya's booming voice joined, scooting into the booth beside Mibuchi. "Don't think we'll hand over Akashi to some scrawny punk like you."

"You have a lot coming if you wanna take Akashi away!" Hayama added, hanging over the back of the booth's chair.

Mayuzumi was just watching the chaos unfold from his seat.

Akashi sighed, taking a seat across from the others. He pulled back his laptop for a moment before unplugging his headphones and angling the screen for everyone to see.

"Shuuzou, these are my teammates: Mibuchi Reo, Hayama Kotarou, Nebuya Eikichi, and Mayuzumi Chihiro. You said you've been wanting to meet them."

" _Yeah, I'm beginning to take that back now..._ " Shuuzou said.

"Everyone, this is Nijimura Shuuzou. He's currently residing in Los Angeles, which is why we are having our date via webcam until we were so rudely interrupted."

"So it is a Valentine's date!" Hayama called, making Akashi sigh again.

" _You're definitely how Sei described you,_ " Nijimura said to Hayama.

"He talked about me!?" Hayama asked with stars in his eyes.

" _Yes, very fondly of all of you,_ " Nijimura answered, smiling since Hayama's smile was so contagious.

"Wish we could say the same about you," Nebuya responded.

"Sei-chan! Why didn't you say anything about dating!?" Mibuchi cried.

"Maybe because he wanted to avoid this," Mayuzumi answered for Akashi.

"You're not wrong, Mayuzumi-senpai," Akashi answered.

" _Hold up, how come you call that one 'senpai' but it was also 'san' with me?_ " Nijimura asked, noticing the suffix.

"That one?" Mayuzumi repeated, obviously irked.

"Senpai?" Mibuchi turned to Akashi. "He's older than you, too?"

"Shuuzou is the same age as you, Hayama, and Nebuya," Akashi answered.

"See, you got a 'san' at least," Hayama joked to Nijimura. The other laughed. "You know, you're not too bad."

" _I'm glad I could win over at least one of you,_ " Nijimura joked.

"Please, Hayama's easy," Nebuya started. "Mibuchi's the harsh in-law you're going to have an impossible time with."

Mibuchi swatted Nebuya.

"Mayuzumi-senpai won't be a walk in the park either," Hayama added.

"Who said I cared who Akashi's dating?" Mayuzumi asked, eyes narrowed.

" _You're here, aren't you?_ " Nijimura talked back.

Nebuya and Hayama laughed again, both won over within minutes of meeting Nijimura. Mibuchi on the other hand still was not convinced.

"What are your plans with Sei-chan, Nijimura? Where have you met? Why the long distance? Must be tempting to fool around with others with Sei-chan on the other side of the world." The many overriding questions from the overprotective mother-in-law.

"Mibuchi..." Akashi sighed.

"No, no, let the guy answer," Nebuya cut in. Just because he was okay with Nijimura didn't mean he didn't want to know the answers as well.

" _Sei was my vice-captain back in junior high,_ " Nijimura first answered. " _As for the other questions... uh..._ "

Mibuchi disdainfully eyed Nijimura. "Well?"

"Reo-nee! You can't just ask people about their future plans with their boyfriends and stuff like that!" Hayama defended Nijimura.

Mibuchi wouldn't hear it. "Don't use that abominable word when Sei-chan is involved!"

" _I've really liked Sei for a long time,_ " Nijimura finally confessed, cheeks flushed. " _When we happened to get back in touch and I learned my feeling for him didn't change, I didn't want to take the chance of someone else taking him from me. Is a long distance relationship hard? Hell yeah it is. Would I give it up for any reason? Hell no. And why would I fool around when I know the one for me is right there? Sei and I may not be together physically, but I know we're meant to be together._ "

When Nijimura finished his answer, he was bright red. Akashi was hiding a gentle smile behind his hand. Hayama was smiling brighter than he ever had before. Nebuya was grinning as well, cheering Nijimura on. Even Mayuzumi was pretty impressed with the cheesy confession. Mibuchi looked torn.

Mibuchi instantly shoved Hayama and Nebuya out the booth so he could rush to Akashi's side. He tightly wrapped his arms around his dear underclassman. "Don't think you've got him just yet!" Mibuchi cried, harshly glaring at Nijimura through the laptop with teary eyes.

Nijimura smiled. " _I'm not giving up,_ Reo-nee _,_ " he responded.

Mibuchi fumed even more as Hayama and Nebuya laughed, and Mayuzumi rolled his eyes.

"If it helps Shuuzou," Akashi started as Mibuchi was scolding the others, still in their mom-friend's arms, "Mibuchi is going to be the hardest one to face; the other Miracles shouldn't be as much of a challenge."

" _Actually, they might be as hard,_ " Nijimura said with a lighthearted laugh, but they both knew that joke wasn't necessarily off either. " _Happy Valentine's Day, Sei._ "

"Happy Valentine's Day to you, too, Shuuzou."

 


End file.
